


Flying

by Commander_of_music



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_of_music/pseuds/Commander_of_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell hates flying but apparently one singing redhead is all she needs to calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! So this is my first fic and I'm slightly obsessed with bechloe. I'd love any constructive criticism or Feedback of any kind really!  
> I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters!

Beca was exhausted after the long and tiring morning she'd had getting to LAX and was only too glad when she finally got through customs and walked through to her almost empty gate. The DJ was not overly enthusiastic about her 5am flight but it was the cheapest and only flight she could get for today, after she'd learnt her dad was admitted to hospital the previous night. She often claimed to hate the guy after he stuffed up her entire family, but he had helped her move to LA so she knew he was sorry and trying to be supportive. 

She walked to the closest row of empty chairs and stretched out across them, her head resting on her bag. She closed her eyes and listened to the various sounds around her. She tried to get a few hours of sleep before boarding her flight to Atlanta but her mind was far too alert to go to sleep. She recognised the song playing over the airport stereo system as Bulletproof and tried match another song to mix it with. It was like a divine epiphany when she heard Titanium from somewhere and instantly heard the mix beginning to develop in her head. 

The tiny DJ sat up and her eyes snapped open as she realised the sound was not coming from within her head. She looked around to see the back of a head bobbing around with far too much enthusiasm for this hour of the morning. The voice was beautiful. Unlike anything she'd ever heard. The women's red hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had her earphones in, completely unaware that her singing was rather loud. Not that Beca minded. The girl didn't stop singing so Beca chose to replicate the mix in her head and began overlaying Bulletproof. It wasn't until they'd reached the chorus of both songs that Beca realised she was now the only one singing. She went to lay back down, slightly disappointed the redhead had finished singing, but stopped as she turned her head, falling into a seemingly endless pool of blue. The women's magnificent eyes shon as she stared down at her. 

"That was amazing!"

The women practically screamed at her, her smile so wide it looked like it might break her face. Beca felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment and she mumbled a "thanks" and turned her face away pretending to go back to sleep. She still felt the girls stare on her back for another few minutes as the image of her eyes stayed in the front of her mind. 

As time passed she continued to replay their spontaneous duet over in her head, occasionally listening out to see if she was going to sing anything else. Eventually she heard the announcement that notified her that her flight was boarding. And ok so maybe she stayed as close as possible to this blue eyed beauty so she might be able to catch another glimpse at the wondrous orbs, but she wasn't stalking her, and she was most definitely was not developing feelings. The great badass DJ Beca Mitchell did not do feelings. Especially over a women she'd not even met. But she had sung with her and looked into her eyes, surely that was enough to know a person. 

She made her way down the boarding bridge and onto the plane where she easy found her seat. She was always nervous about someone occupying the seat next to her so she just turned to face out the window, hoping not to have to interact with any other humans throughout the four hour flight.  
Her plans crumbled when she felt a light tap on the shoulder. But before she could even get angry, she heard the voice 

"You can sing!" 

The women said in lieu of a hello.  
And of course at this point, Beca made the mistake of looking into those luring eyes again as she just nodded, her mouth slightly agape. 

"I'm Chloe!" She proclaimed as they both settled, ready for the takeoff. Beca often retained her tough exterior, but when it came to flying, she was reduced to a trembling mess. Meaning this girl, who she wanted to impress, more or less, was going to witness her at her most vulnerable moment.

"B- be- Beca" she spat out. Chloe then began to ramble on with great expression and much enthusiasm, all about how much she loved singing and some thing about acapella and university. Beca felt her palms getting clammy and her heart racing. She honestly couldn't tell if it was the fear of the flight or the feelings that were somehow building for the smiling redhead next to her. It didn't help that every time Chloe remembered something exciting, she seemed to express herself by grabbing Beca's arm or lightly slapping her leg. Beca truly couldn't believe the lack of boundaries displayed. But she also couldn't help the rush of electricity that travelled throughout her body every time they touched. 

As the plane began ascending, Beca felt her breathing quicken and her stomach drop. She must've been shaking too because at some point, she felt the electricity zoom through her, but this time it wasn't just a light touch. She looked down to her hand and saw Chloe's on top of hers. She was drawing figure eights with her thumb and it felt strangely relaxing. She looked up to Chloe and saw that her smile was not the face breaking smile she saw before, but one that instilled a sense of calm within her.  
The small panic attack had really taken it's toll on Beca and she soon found it difficult keeping her eyes open. After a while her head also dropped and she ended up falling asleep on Chloe's  
shoulder. 

Chloe didn't mind one bit. She looked at the tiny girl as she slept (in the least creepy way possible) and smiled. There was something about her. She was obviously talented to be able to sing and mix those songs. She couldn't help thinking what an amazing addition to the Bellas she would be. She probably wouldn't get along with Aubrey with her alternative style but she would love the rest of the eccentric members in the group. Chloe found herself constantly wondering about this mystery of a girl she'd hardly even met. She truly intrigued Chloe. After an hour or so of just listening to music and thinking about the girl asleep on her shoulder, Chloe felt some turbulence and instantly checked on Beca hoping it wouldn't disturb her. 

Beca woke up with a jolt and realised she'd been using the redheads shoulder as a pillow. She looked away awkwardly before realising the plane was shaking. 

"We're gonna die aren't we." She said to no one in particular, but hoping Chloe would hear her. 

"We're really not, it's just a bit of turbulence! It's almost fun! Like a carnival ride!" 

Beca just glared at the girl. How could she be so positive when they were facing certain death. As the turbulence got more intense, Beca found herself becoming more and more frantic. Chloe once again took her hand and Beca felt a serge or confidence (or maybe it was the whole "certain death" thing) and turned to the redhead.

"Chloe." She said, her voice wavering  
"If I die, I just really want you to know that I find your positivity annoying and your enthusiasm frightening, but you're the most Beautiful women I've ever seen and you sing, like, amazing. Plus you have the ability to make me chill so that's crazy!" she spoke at a million miles an hour as she looked into those amazing eyes. 

She must've blacked out. Or actually died, because she never clocked the girls reaction.  
Suddenly she knew she must've died and gone to heaven as she felt soft lips pressed against hers, allowing her to stop freaking out and have her mind only focus on the what was happening. It all felt incredibly surreal and as they both pulled back from the kiss, Beca's eyes grew wide, only just comprehending what she'd said and what just happened.

"Oh wow. I should freak out more often." She said shyly, with an awkward chuckle. Chloe giggled and leaned forward capturing her lips once again and suddenly, she didn't hate flying.


End file.
